The proposed Professional Oncology Program represents a redirection of MSKCC efforts from primarily a post-graduate program to one focussed on the undergraduate dental student. The program will support (1) the Summer Externship Program involving students from Howard, Georgetown and other Dental Schools such as University of Pennsylvania and Temple, (2) NYU-Summmer Research Externship. The cancer education curriculum of the proposed program will provide the student with an objective overview of the role of dentistry in cancer control, prevention and rehabilitation with particular emphasis on understanding the treatment modalities utilized in managing patients with head and neck cancer. Our objectives are to supplement the dental students' standard curriculum by providing a clinical cancer education program that introduces the student to the specific responsibilities of the Dental Team to the surgical, chemotherapeutic and radiation regimes that are incorporated into the specific treatment plans for the cancer patient. This will be achieved (i) through multidisciplinary didactic lectures on different clinical and basic pathophysiologic aspects of cancer, in general, and of the head and neck cancer, in particular, and (ii) by rotations to specific treatment areas within the cancer center such as the head and neck radiation therapy, and leukemia/lymphoma clinics. Students will observe head and neck surgery in the O.R. and participate in such conference and tumor boards as head and neck pathology and bone marrow transplantation. This first hand exposure enhances the students' ability to recognize premalignant and malignant oral conditions, to initiate optimal referral for definitive diagnosis and treatment, and to remain part of the community support for the cancer patient. The courses in epidemiology, nutrition and research methodology will introduce the student to important concepts relating to the understanding of the methodologies available for a complete intergrated approach to cancer, in general, and role of the dentist in the care of the cancer patient, specifically.